JT Martin's Youth Centre
Biography JT Martin's Youth Centre was established by JT Martin and used as a recruiting ground for young criminals. Upstairs was the boxing club from which JT Martin had young criminals recruited into his criminal empire. On the ground floor is a club for young people. Keith Moore used to train at this gym before be retired from amateur boxing, his son Junior is also a current member. After the arrest of JT Martin and fall of his criminal empire, Keith Moore took up ownership of the club. This was after Keith established a cocaine empire (KMG) that was bringing him in £10,000 per week, which allowed him to take over JT's criminal empire. Th only part of JT Martin's criminal empire that Keith owns is the Youth Centre as he has sold off all the other businesses to please uncooperative business rivals. The boxing gym at the Youth Centre is where a lot of Keith's business is dealt with as many of his couriers are members of the gym. Class A Keith Moore owns JT Martin's Youth Centre, which includes the Youth Club downstairs and the boxing gym upstaris. The boxing club is used as a ground for hiring prospective young criminals as many youth members of the boxing club are cocaine couriers for KMG. Junior Moore is a member of the boxing gym and is undefeated in the ring after eight fights. He and his friend Del invite James to go boxing at the gym. It is here that James's talent is spotted by Ken a recruiter of couriers for KMG. James manages to score the weekday courier jobs, while Del is able to do weekends. Downstairs is the Youth Club in which everyone sits in single-sex groups and not much happens. The club is chaperoned by extra staff from the boxing gym, so nothing goes out of hand. At the gym Junior hits it off with Nicole and also admits to James that he also finds Kerry attractive too. James is a bit worried when he see's that Kerry's attention is taken up by a weedy boy called Dinesh - Kerry claims that he is an asset for information to the mission. James and Junior continue to train at the gym and go to the club downstairs. On James's 13th birthday, at the club Junior offers James some cocaine, Nicole snorts a line of cocaine and James is about to before Ken interupts them. It turned out that Nicole overdosed on cocaine - as Junior and Nicole had been using it all day - and Ewart demanded James to give a urine sample to see if he was all clear of the drug. Luckily for James, he was in the clear, Nicole on the other hand got kicked off the mission and expelled from CHERUB after taking the class A drug. en calls James to the club to prepare him for a large courier deal, and tells him that he should take along another person he trust - James chooses Kerry to go with him. This deal eventuates into crossing Crazy Joe (see more details here) and earns James and Kerry a meeting with Keith Moore himself. Keith congratulates them on their success and credits their dedication and loyalty the to have to KMG. Category:To be Reviewed Category:Places